


Love in New York (A Norman Reedus Love Story)

by Glitter0811



Category: American Actor RPF, Norman Reedus - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-01-22
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 14:38:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3212771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Glitter0811/pseuds/Glitter0811
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Willow Tanner moved to New York from England 3 months ago, and is adjusting to life in the big city, in her new job at a publishing house. Norman Reedus is on a break from filming the Walking Dead and his back in his New York apartment, hoping to publish his new book. In a city so big, will these two hearts find each other? And will they stay together? Norman Reedus/OFC</p>
            </blockquote>





	Love in New York (A Norman Reedus Love Story)

I’m late for work. Again. How the fuck can this keep happening to me? I’m only trying to get to work through the streets of New York City. I should have thought this through better. I looked around me. I was only a block or two from work, so as soon as I saw a gap in the parking spots along the street, I pulled in. I’m still getting used to driving left-handed.

 I lived in England until around 3 months ago. My firm had had American visitors, and Hudson Alvey, my new boss, had taken a liking to my work, and I couldn’t turn down the opportunity. He offered me a job at his publishing firm in New York, as well as pay for my new apartment for the first 2 months. I loved it. The view is nice enough, but the apartment itself is beautiful; all hardwood flooring and dark walls.

I park the car, swearing to ride the subway tomorrow. I probably won’t. I grab my huge bag, filled with manuscripts and pictures. I slam the door, press the locking fob, and slip as much money as I can into the meter. I figure I can run back as soon as I’m clocked in. I start running, hair flying, until I get in the front doors of the huge office building that housed Alvey Books. I breathe heavily, staggering to the front desk.

Molly looks up from her typing and starts laughing at me.

“What!”

“You look like hell. And you have a meeting in 10 minutes. And if your top falls any lower, the world will see bra.”

I look down. My top has fallen forwards, very nearly exposing the dark red lacy bra I’m wearing. I’m wearing stockings so I had a garter belt to match the bra, and my skirt has ridden up enough to show off some of that too. I’m going out after work, and whilst I have spare clothes in my bag, I did not want to change my underwear. I pull my clothes into place, and hear sniggering from the waiting area. I spin to look, and see a dark haired man sat there, wearing sunglasses and a trucker hat.

“Something funny?”

“Not funny exactly.”

I frown. “What exactly?”

“Well I’ve been doing a bit of a tour of the publishing houses in New York, and this is the first time I’ve genuinely smiled inside one. It’s nice to see some realism, instead of white walls and shirts.”

I raise my eyebrows. “Well, it’s good to know I’ve brightened your morning, sir. And you missy.” I flick my glance to Molly. “I need a hair brush.” She passes hers over the desk and I straighten up, before smiling at her, and the man in the waiting area. “Now if you excuse me..”

I stride over to the lift, and hit the button for my floor. When I arrive, I sit at my desk, and start checking emails, waiting to be collected for this meeting. I straighten my pleated black skirt, and chew the end of my pen. 5 minutes later, Hudson comes over.

“Willow. We have a meeting.”

I smile up at him. “Of course, Mr Alvey.” I pick up my notepad and chewed pen, and follow him to the meeting room. I almost drop the pad when I see who the client is. The man from the lobby.

“Mr. Reedus! Good to see you. I’m Hudson Alvey. Feel free to call me Hudson. This is Willow Tanner. She will be making notes on your ideas, for future reference for our editors.”

Mr Reedus nods. He shakes Hudson’s hand before taking mine and bringing it to his lips. I blush a little. “Willow.”

“Mr Reedus.”

“Please call me Norman.”

I nod. Before anything more can pass between us, Hudson whisks away into his speech about how the company works, as we take our seats. Norman keeps looking at me, nodding in all the right places during Hudson’s spiel. I can’t take his eyes staring at me any longer and look down at my notebook. You could almost fall into his gaze, and it was always so intense, it could make my heart stop. I’m glad he’d removed the glasses. Yet at the same time, I curse him for making me feel like this. But I know I recognise him from somewhere. I just need to put my finger on it.

Enough time has passed that Hudson must be coming to the end of his speech, and I tune back into the conversation. “So Mr Reedus, what’s your vision for your book?”

“I want it to be a collection of my photography. With my comments, and maybe some passages about the places I took them, or why I started photography. I have no preference as to the layout, but I feel the editor should get to know me and my work, in order to find the right layout, or order for the photos. If I choose your publishing house, I will send all the photos I want included to you by the end of the week.”

I note all this down, and Hudson smiles. “I think we could do that for you, Mr Reedus.”

Hands are shaken, and I close my notepad, chewing on the end of my pen again.

Then I hear something that nearly puts me flat on my back with shock.

“I believe we have some avid fans of yours around the office. In fact, when I first met Willow here, she was talking about having watched The Boondock Saints again the night before.”

My heart drops to my toes. _It was that Norman Reedus._ I look at him in shock.

He smirks. “Is that so?”

I somehow find my tongue. “Yeah, it’s one of my favourite films. I always watch it with my dad.”

He smiles. “See you soon, Willow.” And then he’s gone, Hudson guiding him towards the lift no doubt.

I take a breath and brush my hair from my face. I just met Norman Reedus, and hadn’t even goddamn realised it until Hudson dropped me in it.

I brush off the encounter. I won’t be dealing with him anyway if he does choose our publishing house. I only read manuscripts, and take notes for Hudson’s new clients. I take an opportunity to go and move my car to the company parking lot, and then go back to work. I start reading a new vampire romance novel. I get totally immersed in it, reading it during lunch, and making notes here and there. It’s good. It’s not until Naomi comes over to my desk, all dolled up and ready to go, that I realise it’s the end of the day. I smile and pack up my stuff.

Thursday night is karaoke night in our favourite bar. I head over to the ladies and get changed quickly, making my make-up smokier and my hair fluffier. I come out of the bathroom in stupid heels that Naomi told me I had to wear, but they do look gorgeous with this dress. The dress matches my underwear in colour, the deep red being one of my favourite colours.

I stagger over to the lift with Naomi and we meet Molly in the lobby, and head to my car. We climb into the car and I drive it over to Molly’s apartment, that has a free underground parking space for her that she never uses. We park, and make our way around the corner to Joey’s Bar.

It’s not very full yet, and Joey himself is on the bar tonight. He always is on Thursday. He shouts as we walk in. “Hey! If it isn’t my favourite three girls, come to regale us with their beautiful voices!” He comes around the bar to give us all a kiss and a hug. “Now what can I get you all?” I get a rum and coke, and start sipping, finishing it within a few minutes. I call for another, and by the time that the karaoke machine is set up, and people are starting to fill up the seats, I am more than a little tipsy. I call for first song, and go up and pick one. I choose a song by Secondhand Serenade. One I used to sing at home in my old bedroom.

I stand on stage and start swaying a little.

“The best thing about tonight's that we're not fighting  
Could it be that we have been this way before  
I know you don't think that I am trying  
I know you're wearing thin down to the core  
  
But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find  
  
This is not what I intended  
I always swore to you I'd never fall apart  
You always thought that I was stronger  
I may have failed  
But I have loved you from the start  
Oh  
  
But hold your breath  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
It's impossible  
  
So breathe in so deep  
Breathe me in  
I'm yours to keep  
And hold onto your words  
'Cause talk is cheap  
And remember me tonight  
When you're asleep  
  
Because tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
Tonight will be the night that I will fall for you  
Over again  
Don't make me change my mind  
Or I won't live to see another day  
I swear it's true  
Because a girl like you is impossible to find  
You're impossible to find”

I hold the last note, before taking a low bow, and falling off the stage into the lap of a stranger as everyone cheers. I laugh as I slip off the person’s lap onto my knees on the floor. “I’m so sorry sir. Stupid heels, ya know?”

A voice comes close to my ear. “I thought I told you to call me Norman.” My eyes flick up, and sure enough, there is Norman Reedus, whose groin I’ve just headbutted.

“Oh my god, I’m so sorry! I didn’t hurt you did I? Oh I’m so unbelievably embarrassed.” That rum and coke is running away with my mouth. “Oh god, I think I need another drink.”

“What are you having?” Norman almost shouts, as Naomi is on stage now, singing at the top of her voice, and nodding at Norman repeatedly and winking at me.

“Uhh… I was on rum and coke.”

“Ah, a woman after my own heart. Tell you what, let me buy you a drink, and we’ll go out back and get you some air.”

I nod almost numbly. He leads me over to the bar, where Joey leans over to check I wasn’t hurt. Norman laughs it off. “She’s fine. She used my crotch as a crash pad.”

Joey laughs and ruffles my hair. “That’s my girl. Injure them before they can get their paws on you.” I wink at Joey; I can’t decide if he’s gay best friend or substitute dad material.

Once we both have fresh drinks in hand, Norman leads me out to seating out front. He lights up a cigarette and offers me one. I take it. I often indulge in drowning my lungs in smoke, not addicted enough to need to go for one whilst at work. He smiles and lights it for me and I take a long drag, letting it out into the chilly November night air.

“I’m sorry about your groin, Norman.”

He grins at me. “Don’t worry about it. I wouldn’t mind having your head there more often.”

I cough up the drag I’ve just taken and look at him. He chuckles and I elbow him. “You shouldn’t tease a fangirl, Mr. Reedus.”

He suddenly looms over me. “I thought I said to call me Norman.” He growls.

My breath hitches and I lean forwards ever so slightly. I can smell him. He’s cigarettes and whiskey and musk. I look up towards his sunglasses-covered eyes. I reach up to the top and pull them off to gaze into blue eyes, getting lost. Then a random fact comes back to me, and the rum starts talking again. “Doesn’t the metal ever bother you?”

He frowns, and I tap his nose gently, so he catches on. “Oh the eye thing! It aches a little sometimes, and some days my eye bothers me, but not enough for me to care about it too much. Why?” He’s sat back a bit now, not quite so close.

I stick my leg out. “A plate of metal, 2 bolts and 5 screws, all to hold my ankle together. Shouldn’t really be wearing stupid shoes, but Naomi convinced me I’d look adorable. Mine kills me so much in winter.” I suck on the cigarette again to shut up the rum.

“Ah. Sorry about that.”

I wave my hand at him. “Don’t be silly. I just slipped on some moss. You had a whole car crash, and hurt your lovely face. I don’t really use my ankle.”

He laughs. He flicks his cigarette into the road and I follow suit. He stands me up and I wobble. “Are you okay?”

“Yeah yeah. I need my bag.”

“Yeah I bet you do.”

I stagger back inside with Norman on my tail. I bump into Molly at the bar, and she hands me my bag. “Go have fun.” She laughs, patting me on the backside. I knock back my drink and pop the glass back on the bar.

“See you next Thursday, Joey honey!” I shout. He waves at me as he juggles some drinks.

I walk out into the night air again, and kick off the heels, giving up on them altogether, stockings be damned. I turn, and bump straight into a chest. I wasn’t expecting Norman to still be with me, I’d figured he had wandered off once I met Molly.

He smiles. “So where you off to?”

“Umm… bed I think?”

He smiles and gives me a wink. “Sounds good to me.”

It suddenly clicks. This is what Molly meant inside.

I look at him. I can’t speak.

He hails a taxi, and bundles me inside, with my shoes, and climbs in beside me. I don’t hear him give an address. I feel too shell shocked. He picks me up and carries me inside wherever we are. A door clicks, and I realise it’s an apartment, but not mine. I must be drunker than I thought. Norman set me down on the bed. I shook my head.

“Norman, I don’t do this.”

He smiled. “And I’m glad. But it seemed easier to get you here than to try and pry your address out of you. You can go home in the morning.”

I shook my head harder, getting dizzy and sick. “No. I need to go now.”

He ran a hand through his hair, “You don’t look like you can walk there. Where do you live?”

“Battery Park City. Albany Street. But don’t worry, I was going to go back to Molly’s. My car’s there. I’ll stay at her house so I can drive home tomorrow.” I stand up, but the wobbling’s too much. I fall back down ono the bed, defeated.

He smiles. “I’ll go and stay in my son’s room. He’s not here so he won’t mind.”

I bite my cheek. “Hey, Norman? Do you have anything I can wear to sleep in? If I’m staying here overnight, I want to wear my clothes to the office tomorrow.”

He heads to his closet and pulls out a pair of tracksuit bottoms and a tshirt. “Will these do for you?”

I blush and nod. “Yeah.” _I’m going to wear Norman Reedus’s clothes!_

He hands them to me, and heads to the door. “I’d say sleep well, but I think the alcohol has guaranteed that. I’ll drive you to work in the morning. Night Willow.”

I nod to him as he closes the door. I feel much more sober than I had before. I change my clothes and crawl into bed. Norman bloody Reedus. I fall asleep quickly.

* * *

 

I wake up confused. Where am I? God my head hurts. Suddenly everything comes back to me. Oh god. Norman Reedus. I look down at my top and know instantly it’s not mine. That all happened?!

I look at the clock on the bedside. 7am. Well, that’s early enough for work. Maybe I can make him breakfast for him as thanks? I get up and changed quickly, and go in search of a bathroom. The apartment is quiet, and I quickly discover the bathroom right across the hall. I wash my face, do my make-up and fluff out my hair. I decide a shower here would be a bit presumptuous, and squeeze toothpaste onto my finger, rubbing it over my teeth and gums, because using either of the toothbrushes already here would be creepy. I go out and down the stairs, and straight to the kitchen. No Norman. This is a good start to the day.

I look through all the cupboards and the fridge and find everything I need. I decide to make a fry up for breakfast, without black pudding and mushrooms, because yuck! I put everything on the side, and turn on the George Foreman grill I found on the side. I remember the interview he did where he said he could only cook on one and snort. I put the sausages and bacon on it, and find a frying pan and some oil. I turn one of the stove rings on. I’m in the middle of frying a couple of eggs when I hear a scraping behind me. I spin to see Norman sat there, rubbing his head with a towel.

“You need any help?” he smiles

“No, but I couldn’t work your coffee maker. I don’t mind because I can pop to Starbucks on the way to work, but I figured you might appreciate it.”

He laughs and stands, pressing just one button, and it starts doing its job.

“Oh.” I bite my lip and turn back to the eggs.

“So… fry-up for breakfast?” he says behind me.

“Yeah, an almost-full English. Except I can’t stand black pudding or mushrooms. So there are none.” I grin and serve the eggs and toast, and turn back to the grill. The bacon’s done, but the sausages could use another couple of minutes, so I slice a tomato, and put a couple of slices on. Soon enough, I’ve served breakfast for the two of us, and Norman’s made us both coffee. We sit beside each other on the breakfast bar, eating in silence.

“I hope you don’t mind that I commandeered your kitchen. I figured it might be a thank you.”

He smiles and nudges me. “It’s fine. You’re too lovely to leave on a bar room floor, so I thought you’d be safer here. Your friends looked like they might forget about you if you weren’t right next to them.”

“Yeah, we don’t normally get that drunk on a Thursday. I don’t know what happened.”

“Yeah well… Do you fancy a smoke before I take you to work?”

My brow furrows. “No, I should really clean up the kitchen.”

“I’ll do it. I’ve not got anything better to do after I take you to work, so it’ll clear some time for me. “

I grin, unable to say no to his quirky smile. “Okay, go on then.”  We go out onto the terrace and my breath stops. “My god this is beautiful.” The view isn’t much, but to have your own piece of greenery in Manhattan is wonderful. I sit on the edge of a lounger, and Norman hands me a smoke, I look up at the sky, watching a few clouds pass by, and a few birds. When I look back down, Norman is watching me. “What?”

He flushes slightly, and takes a drag of his cigarette. “You’re just very beautiful, Willow. I hope someone tells you often.”

I cough out the smoke and laugh. “Yeah, my dad every Friday at 6.”

“What, no boyfriend?”

I raise my eyebrows. “Not a chance in hell. I’ve only lived in New York three months. I’ve only just gotten used to how the subway works. And driving on the right side of the road. Not had time to find a date yet, nevermind a steady boyfriend.”

“You’re from England, right?” He watches me smoking, and it makes me feel a little self-conscious.

“Did the accent give it away?”

“Just a bit.” He teased. “You ready for work?”

He holds out a hand to help me up. I take it, and smooth out my skirt. Norman leads me to the elevator, and he takes me to his car.

“No motorbike?” I laugh. He smiles back and nods behind me. I turn to see a beautiful bike there.

“I’d offer you a go on it, but you might get wind burn on your legs, and that wouldn’t be great before a day at work. So car it is.”

I climb in, and he drives me right up to the door, even though I insisted I could walk a few blocks. Just before I slid out, he grabbed my wrist.

“Thanks for breakfast, Willow.”

I blush. “Thanks for looking after drunk me, Norman.”

I slide out, and close the door, watching him as he drives off into the New York traffic. I walk in to the front desk and Molly looks like hell. She cleaned up well, but her eyes screamed ‘hangover’. I lean over her desk and press random keys on her computer to annoy her.

“Fuck off.” She grumbles before she looks up at me. “Oh Will! How was Mr. Reedus?”

I slap her arm. “Shut up, nothing happened. I went to his, and I went to sleep. This morning I made him breakfast, and he drove me to work. Nothing funny happened okay? No gossiping you!”

She laughed. “Me? Gossip? Never!”

I threw one of the tissues on the desk at her. “I’ll speak to you later, Mol. Some of us have work to do.”

I get to my desk, and ignore the looks Naomi keeps flashing me across the room. I put off going for a coffee as long as I can, because as soon as I do, I feel her presence following me. I pour myself the drink and am putting milk into it when she pushes herself up to sit on the counter.

“So tell me about that hottie from last night.”

“Naomi, there is nothing to tell. He’s a potential client, so I shouldn’t have gone to his house at all. But we slept in separate rooms, and that’s all there is to tell.”

“Yeah yeah, but do you like him?”

“It’s not that point Naomi.” I leave the break room and head back to my desk. She follows.

“That’s totally a yes! Are you going to see him again?”

“I didn’t make plans with him, no. And Hudson will kill me if he thinks I’ve been ‘fraternising’ with clients. Now back off to work.”

“What about his number? Did you get his number? Is his apartment lovely? Did he drive you here?”

“Naomi, if you don’t leave me alone, I will tell Molly that the pink nail polish stain on her couch was just you being stupid.”

“Fine! I will get the details someday. All it will take is a little wine and gentle probing.” She winks.

“Don’t be disgusting.” I say as she saunters off to her desk.

I spend the rest of the day trying to finish off the book I started yesterday. Before I know it, 5 o’clock rolls around, and I’ve only read five more pages. I shake my head and silently blame Norman. I pack my bag up, and put the novel in it to read over the weekend, along with a couple of others in case I finished. I go down to the front desk and ask Molly if she wants to split a cab to her house so I can get my car.

She smiles at me devilishly, and I know I’ve not heard the end of the end of this stuff about Norman. She grabs her bag and we go and grab a taxi to hers. Asking to split the cab was a mistake.

“So did you get his number? Is his apartment lovely?” she says smiling at me.

“No, yes, and has Naomi been emailing you questions all day?” I frown.

“Well yes, but they were totally valid questions. Are you going to see him again?”

“I’m sure Naomi told you already, but no. Hudson would kill me. So I’m not risking it. Okay? End of discussion on Norman. So how was your night?”

She grins and goes off on some story about how Joey had set her up with a guy, and he’d been lovely and she was only disappointed Naomi was staying over so she couldn’t ask him back for mad passionate sex. The story gets us all the way to her apartment, and I breathe a sigh of relief.

“See you Monday, Will! I hope you have no surprises over the weekend!” and with that she disappears inside. She knows something I don’t. Is Naomi going to show up with a bottle of wine?

I shake my head and go to my car.

* * *

 

“Hi Thomas. How are you feeling?” I smile to the man on the door. 

“Hello Miss Tanner! Do you need any help today?” he says as I heave my bag to the elevator.

“No, I’m fine today, Thomas. I thought I told you to call me Willow.” I raise an eyebrow at him with my hand on my hip as I wait for the bell to ding.

“Of course Miss Willow.” He winks, and I laugh as I climb into the lift.

I get in and collapse onto my sofa for a moment.

“Right Willow. Shower, dinner, then you can eat ice cream and watch movies in your PJs.” I summon the energy to get off the sofa and into the shower. When I get out, I stare at my fridge for a while.

“Hmm… mac and cheese, or chicken and fries?” I bite my lip for a while, chewing the idea over. “Mac and cheese.”

I stand and dig all the ingredients out, and am soon eating it up. My dad rings just as I finish up. It’s always a short conversation, but I love the little reminders of home his phone calls give me. When I hang up, I go to the kitchen, cover the leftover mac and cheese with clingfilm to have another day, and put it in the fridge. I bend down to get out the ice cream I’d been looking forward to, when my doorbell goes.

“Well, she was going to come over eventually, but I expected to have until tomorrow at least.” I go to the door and open it for Naomi. Except there stands Norman. “N-norman? What are you doing here? How did you find out where I live?” I look down at myself; my hair is still damp, and I’m not wearing make-up. I’m in a pair of ratty Marvel lounge pants, and a black pullover hoodie that’s about 4 sizes too big. Oh god, could this be any worse.?

He smiles at me, “I rang your office today. Got through to a girl called Molly. She told me where you live. I wanted to come and say hi.”

I blink. “Uh… hi?”

“I’ve been thinking. Do you want to go out? On a date thing?” He rubs the back of his head and looks at me.

I frown. “Umm… would you like to come in a minute Norman?”

He steps inside and I close the door, and head to sofa, gesturing for him to take a seat. He sits beside me, and looks nervous.

“Norman, I don’t think I can. I think it’s against the policy for me to a date a client. I think I could lose my job.”

He grins at me. “Yeah but I already decided to go with a different company. They specialise in photo books instead of written ones. So it wouldn’t be a problem.”

“This is all a little much. I mean, don’t get me wrong, you’re lovely, but I hardly know anything about you, except what I’ve seen in interviews. I don’t even do blind dates, so I think we should get to know one another better first.”

He frowns. “Isn’t that the point of a date?”

“Yeah but you’re famous. We’d have to be super careful not to get caught out, or else they’ll have my picture slapped all over a teen magazine. If we end up not dating, I don’t think I’m up for that.”

He mulls over my theory and nods. “Then let’s not go out. Let’s have a home movie date now. Do you have anything to do tomorrow?”

“No.” I smile. I can’t be mad at his enthusiasm to date me. “But why are you insistent?”

Norman cocks his head and strokes his goatee. “I’m not sure. I just felt drawn to you from yesterday morning when you ran into the foyer all messy and frantic. I felt like I’d need to see you again. Especially after you made me breakfast this morning.”

I smile. “Okay then. Movie date it is. Have you eaten? I’ve already had my dinner, but I have left overs. Might as well have the movie date now since you’re already here.”

“Oh if you don’t mind? What is it?”

I stand up and grin. “Mac and cheese, funnily enough. My DVDs are all in that cupboard over there, find a few that you like.”

“Oh yes! I haven’t had mac and cheese since I was last in Georgia! Keep up the good cooking and I might have to marry you, Willow!” he calls after me as I go to the kitchen to heat him up a bowl.

I laugh, and watch the microwave turn, taking out the bowl to stir it occasionally. I got a tea towel and a tray, and took the food over to where Norman and placed three DVDs on the coffee table. “Here you go, mister. Do you want a drink? Coffee, tea, coke, juice or water?”

“Just some water please.”

I pop back to the kitchen and pour Norman some water, and grab a can of coke on my way back out. I spend a second considering going and getting changed, but I figure in for a penny, in for a pound. He’s already seen me like this now so no point changing. I take the drinks out and see he’s already polished off his food. “Have you picked a movie?”

“I can’t decide between The Rocky Horror Show and Mad Max. Although Twilight caught my eye.” He smirks at me.

“Oh ha ha. Molly left it here last week when we had girl’s night.” I pluck Rocky Horror from his fingers and place the DVD into the player. “I warn you, I do the Time Warp. And sing every line.”

He looks at me sidelong. “I have to warn you, so do I.”

I laugh and collapse beside him on my sofa, and we begin singing the opening credits together.


End file.
